A Suppose Cinderella Story
by Team-A-and-S
Summary: A fairy tale about a shy girl, Aerith and prince Cloud! What happens?
1. Characters

A Suppose Cinderella Story

**Ok…here is the down low. This is no ordinary Cinderella story with the fancy balls and dresses. But a high school based one…there is a dance! ^_^ This is to all the CloudXXAerith fans!! I love them! I mean hello? OPPOSITES ATTRACT! Lolz. No offense TifaXXCloud fans. Now this is my I think 3 or 4****th**** fanfic I have done…what can I say? I love to write. Haha. Please enjoy and review! **

Characters:

Sephiroth= Clouds father

Cloud= is the popular guy

Leon=Clouds friend

Yuffie=best friend of Aerith

Aerith= a kind girl (not popular)

Tifa= the evil stepsister

Rikku= the evil stepsister

Larxene= the evil step mom

Marluxia= father of Aerith


	2. Prologue

How it all started

There was once (and still is) a very tall house. There lived a family that only had ONE daughter. This man was name 'Marluxia'. He had pink-layered hair, and blue eyes. He once had a wife but she died after giving birth to her only child Aerith. Little Aerith was beautiful with long brown hair and green eyes. She loves pink so she always wore it with her pink bow on her ponytail. Although Marluxia gave her everything that she could ever want he felt that she needed a mother (And Marluxia needs one too if you know what I mean. lolz). So Marluxia got married to this rich widow woman name Larxene (no wonder a widow!) and her two daughters about the same age as Aerith, Tifa and Rikku. Larxene did not like Aerith cuz she was jealous of her beauty. Then one painful day arrive when Aerith's father died…that is when her stepmother showed her true self. Larxene made Aerith a slave to her own home and made her live in the attic (cruel!). Her stepmother always publicly humiliates her and abuses her. The stepmother used all the money from her husband's death for her, Rikuu, and Tifa. They never bought anything for Aerith, But Aerith still was kind and gentle; she lived like this for quite some time. Then it turned high school… "Hollow Bastion High School" was Aerith's school. She wasn't the most popular around but she had friends. The only one who knew about her problems was her best friend name Yuffie. She wants to be a ninja so she has a bandanna around her head and wears short light clothes and tall shoes and mostly black. She has short black hair and big purple eyes and an hourglass figure. She was short. This story starts of the first day of school and it was the morning…


	3. Chapter 1

Aerith was sitting in homeroom daydreaming while her friend Yuffie was talking

Yuffie bonked Aerith's head with a book 'are you listening to me? Oohh… are you having those silly dreams again??' she laughed jokingly

Aerith nodded 'yeah…they are not silly. I just been thinking about them a lot…'

Yuffie in defeat 'what was it about this time? Surprise me'

Aerith laughed a little and smiled 'I keep dreaming of this guy. I don't know who he is though'

Yuffie sighs deeply 'why don't you sketch him out? Or describe him for me…I know everyone in this school. Maybe he is from here!' she smiles excited

Aerith rolls her eyes 'sure ok. He has the most beautiful blue eyes and spiky blonde hair with a angels face but it was somehow serious…' she goes into a daze of her imagination

Yuffie thinks 'there is only one person I know that you describe…'

Aerith looks at her wanting to know 'w-who? Tell me!'

Yuffie was about to say it when they heard a pair of hands smack on Aerith and Yuffie's desks. They look up and it was Tifa and Rikku.

Rikku says 'looks like were in the same homeroom!! Don't forget I have homework in other classes so you'll be doing those! Later tators!' she leaves and sits down on her chair (assign seats)

Tifa says mockingly 'why if it isn't Ninja-wanna-be and Aerith…'

Yuffie stands up but Aerith puts her back down and she stands up 'what is it you want Tifa?'

Tifa shrugs 'nothing. Why I cant hang around with my stepsister no more?'

Aerith 's-sorry… I just---' she stopped talking when she saw someone walk in the classroom. To her it's as if the whole world had stopped. It was a guy who had spiky blonde hair and blue eyes…like the one in her dreams only this wasn't a dream. She couldn't believe it…until he started walking toward Aerith's way. She blushes and looks down. Tifa noticed and had a smile on her face and Yuffie looked confused

Tifa says 'hi!! Long time no see!' hugs him tightly

Cloud says 'hey…'

Yuffie says cheerfully 'Heya! Looks like you are in our homeroom!' pushes Tifa aside

Cloud nods and leaves to his seat and Tifa went after Cloud and started flirting with him. When they both left Yuffie wanted details of whatever happen to Aerith

Yuffie says 'what was that about? I never seen you so flustered…'

Aerith blushes 's-so it was noticeable?! Who is he?'

Yuffie smiles 'that was the guy I was going to tell you about. His name is Cloud Strife. He is the MOST popular guy in school…'

Aerith thinks 'sigh…he is? Then it's no chance that he likes or notices me… im not popular unlike Tifa and Rikku…he looks just like my dream guy though…' she ponders a little over this

Yuffie continues 'so is he the guy in your dreams? I could put a good word for you!' she smiles

Aerith shakes her head and lies 'its not him… beside he wouldn't notice a girl like me'

Yuffie sighs 'don't say that! It's not true! Why chase after a illusion when you there is REAL guys here ready to be taken!' she smiles widely

Aerith shakes her head 'you are impossible… but maybe you're right'

Yuffie says 'if you are lucky then MAYBE you will see cloud a lot today and he is bound to notice you!'

Aerith 'sure…I don't think I could handle it' she laughs then the bell rang and class started

Yuffie sighs 'crap! Those beginning to end of school projects! I hate them to death!' she continued to complain about them and Aerith couldn't help but laugh

Mr. Luxord said 'you know the projects…but since this is your last year so ill make it more 'fun'. So you'll be in partners. But I am going to choose for you by randomizing you by these cards. When you get a number then find your number match and that is your partner!' he starts passing out cards that have numbers on them

Yuffie 'what did you get? I got a 11…how lame'

Aerith looks at hers 'um… 5. Too bad we are not partners…'

This guy name Leon shouted out 'hey who has a 5?!! This is cloud's number!'

Aerith was shocked and so was Yuffie. Aerith was not going to say anything but Yuffie raised Aerith's hand

Yuffie shouted back happily 'she does!!'

Aerith 'Change with me!' Yuffie shook her head and Cloud stood up and went toward Aerith and Yuffie


	4. Chapter 2

Aerith's heart was beating so fast and just by his presence. She didn't want to feel this way…she hated these feelings she was having around him and they didn't even know each other!

Aerith thinking 'he is going to think im weird! I got to look normal enough… just look up! Look up!' she looks up and Cloud was staring at her weirdly

Yuffie said enthusiastically 'this is Aerith!! Aerith this is Cloud!'

Cloud 'hi Aerith. Looks like we are partners'

Aerith nods 'y-yeah and n-nice to meet you Cloud!' she smiles uneasily and Cloud nods

Luxord continues 'your project will be about you and your partners differences. And boy and girl DO NOT count! Also about your greatest achievement, so we get together tomorrow! Back to your seats!

Everyone went back to their seats

Yuffie laughs 'maybe I jinxed you!'

Aerith 'maybe so… who is your partner?'

Yuffie excitedly ' Yuna! You know the one who wears half of everything! Like half skirt and pants!'

Aerith 'oh… bu-but what do I say to him?! I mean… he looks just like the guy!'

Yuffie laughs 'just be your self! If you do then everything will turn out ok!' she smiles goofily

Aerith sighs 'maybe it be easier if I just looked at him as a friend only. Yeah! I'll just be his friend…sound good?' she smiles

Yuffie sighs and shakes her head 'do what you want. Its not like im forcing you!' Aerith nods

The rest of the day was a normal school day. Cloud got home after a long day

Sephiroth said 'welcome home Cloud. Did you find anyone interesting?'

Cloud sighs loudly 'enough! I don't approve of the idea that I came to this school to find a girlfriend!'

Sephiroth shakes his head 'well you know you have to at least find one so I can get the whole kingdom off my back!'

Cloud 'why cant they choose someone else? I hate this and I HATE that im a freakin prince'

Sephiroth sighs 'you know exactly why you were chosen… you were the only heir unless the queen decides to have another one that is a boy'

Cloud bangs his head on the wall 'well I can't find anyone… there is no one that goes to my interest'

Sephiroth rolls his eyes 'does it have to be love? Just find a random girl and marry her! You are making this difficult' cloud just stared at him and went up to his bed and Sephiroth followed and leaned in the doorway

Sephiroth continued 'you know there is a million girls who would kill to be with you…prince or not!'

Cloud lies on his bed and looks at the ceiling 'I know that. But they don't know the TRUE me. They only see me as an idol…nothing more than that. Now go away' he turns his back to Sephiroth

Sephiroth sighs and leaves 'don't lose hope…'

At Aerith's place

Larxene screams 'AAAEEERRRIIITTTTHHH!!!' Aerith comes quickly to her stepmother

Aerith says politely 'yes stepmother?'

Larxene 'did you do your chores? This house looks absolutely dirty!'

Aerith explaining 'n-no. I had to go to school… you know that. Its just—'

Larxene 'silence! No excuses! You know that you have duties… do not abandon them! For what you have done… you are not to have any dinner for a week!'

Aerith 'what? You cant do that!'

Larxene smiles 'I just did! Now go and attend to your duties!'

Aerith gave up and went to clean dishes, windows, broom, mopping, etc… then her two stepsisters came in while she was mopping.

Tifa had dirty shoes from soccer practice 'oops… my bad!' she scoffs and leaves and Rikuu went after her. Aerith thought her life was so messed up that nothing could make it any better


	5. Chapter 3

As time pass by they got to the middle of the school year (December I think). Aerith and Cloud never spoke to each other that whole time. Cloud still trying to find someone and Aerith having home problems. It was a regular morning in school when a sign was posted up.

Sign said:

**To our seniors**

**We are having a Christmas MASK dance!**

**Please come on seniors and have some fun! There will be food and drinks!**

**And don't forget the music! We are selling tickets in front of the school for $4! **

**This dance will be this Friday! Dress properly and bring a mask! **

**And do not dress improperly and do not bring a scary mask but a decent one! **

**Thank you!**

**Staff of Hollow Bastion High School**

In homeroom

Aerith was sitting down when Yuffie burst through the door

Aerith startled 'Y-Y-Yuffie?!'

Yuffie excited 'did you hear?! There is going to be a dance! You and me are DEFINETLY going!!'

Aerith 'wow! Really? Oh…I cant… stepmother will never allow it'

Yuffie sighs exhaustedly 'you have to! You can't miss out on this opportunity! Beside it's a mask party! No one will notice you'

Aerith sighs 'I don't know…maybe ill ask her. Beside I don't even have money to afford the tickets!'

Yuffie smiles 'that is where your friend comes in!! I already bought them!'

Aerith 'what? I cant let you…'

Yuffie cuts in 'its ok! If you want to repay me then you HAVE to go to the dance!'

Aerith smiles 'thank you… but I don't even have anything to wear! My stepmother doesn't buy anything for me…'

Yuffie 'don't worry! Ill gets you something! Who knows…you may find your guy like Cloud!' Aerith laughs

What they didn't know that Tifa and Rikku were watching them and knew their plans

Tifa smiles 'this is going to be fun!'

Rikku laughs 'what are you planning Tifa? You got that grin…'

Tifa 'I hate her too much… goody two shoes. I am going to do everything to stop her from going to that party!'

Rikku smiles 'even convince Mother?'

Tifa nods 'yes! Ill tell mom to keep her in the house! She has to obey… she never once did disobey! Come on we have a house to go to!' they leave early out of school

Cloud was still looking at the sign until Leon patted him on the back

Leon 'hey Cloud! Or should I say pri---' Cloud covered his mouth before he could say anything else. Leon only knew that he was a prince but still treated him the same

Cloud 'don't you dare say it or ill tell everyone about your weird collection of beanie babies you have!'

Leon head locks Cloud 'that is between us remember?! And besides…I would never tell! But how do you feel about this dance?'

Cloud sighs 'im sure my fathers knows about it… he is probably going to do some stupid stunt!'

Leon laughs 'but im sure you'll find someone INTERESTING there… right?' cloud shrugs

Cloud 'im not going…so I won't know'

Leon shocked 'what!? You have to…besides I already bought us tickets…'

Cloud astonished 'what? You didn't even ask me!'

Leon in defense 'cuz I thought you were going with me. So will you?' cloud thinks a moment but then gives in and nods


	6. Chapter 4

Aerith was walking along the hall thinking about the dance she bumped or rather CLASHED into someone. Luckily the person she clashed into caught her before she fell and not lucky that she had bumped her head against the person

Aerith hurt 'oww… im sorry!' she looked up and it was Cloud that she bumped into.

Cloud put her to her feet 'its ok. I wasn't looking where I was going either. Are you ok?'

Aerith nods 'I-I am fine. No need to worry!' she laughs

Cloud smiles and Aerith blushes

Aerith 'um…I was thinking about the dance. I wasn't planning to go but my friend bought me tickets'

Cloud 'oh really? I wasn't even going to go but my friend bought the tickets. Looks like we got the same types of friends'

Aerith nods 'yeah but she is still my friend. She knows everything about me and my problems…'

Cloud nods 'then we really do have same friends. I have problems that I cant talk about to normal people. They would start treating me different'

Aerith sighs 'I also have problems that I cant tell people. Yuffie is the only person I told' she lightly laughs

Cloud 'yeah…everyone has problems I guess… but I feel like my problem doesn't matter'

Aerith 'hmmm. So Leon knows everything about you?'

Cloud nods 'yeah. I know everything about him. Like his collection of beanie babies he has. Oops! I wasn't suppose to tell you that'

Aerith laughs 'its ok. I wont tell anyone…'

Cloud laughs 'you are really easy to talk to. I wonder why…'

Aerith shrugs 'im guessing cuz im a good listener and I don't judge you by what you say' Aerith smiles and Cloud blushes. Cloud didn't know why

But for some reason they stared at each other for a long time looking into each other's eyes. Aerith just stared at his cold blue eyes and Cloud stared at her kind gentle green eyes. Cloud was getting closer to Aerith's face. Aerith didn't know what to do but stay still. As they were lip distance away from each other the bell had rang loudly on their ears. Cloud stopped and realized what he was doing and looked down

Aerith managed to say 'um… that was the bell…'

Cloud didn't say anything and Aerith left in a hurry to the women's restroom.

Aerith's face was super red and she put her hands on her face thinking 'w-what had just happened?! We were just talking! Was he actually going to kiss me!!!? …Does that mean he likes me…? Oh no! What or how am I going to react when I see him at homeroom tomorrow?! Ahhhh!! Wait… we don't have school tomorrow! Thank goodness! But should I tell Yuffie?!' Aerith was freaking out deciding whether or not to tell Yuffie her best friend

Cloud had gone to class and was thinking 'what did I just do? …Sssssiiiiggghhhhhhh. That wasn't me at all… what am I suppose to do when I see her? I shouldn't say anything. That was out of character for me—' Leon broke his thoughts by smacking him on the back of his head

Cloud 'what the heck was that for?!'

Leon laughs 'cuz you weren't paying attention! Class ended!' Cloud looked around and no one was there but him and Leon

Cloud 'oh… then lets go home' Leon nodded and they both left

Aerith decided not to tell Yuffie thinking it was not that big of a deal so she went home.

**What they both didn't know that troubles were coming to them! And tomorrow was the big dance! What can go wrong?**


	7. Chapter 5

THE DANCE DAY

(THE DANCE DAY)

Cloud woke up early as always. He went downstairs and Sephiroth (father) was eating Cloud's 'Pops'

Cloud rubbed his eye 'why are you eating my cereal?'

Sephiroth startled and said in a mouthful of cereal 'mo! Mey mloud… ju merwke?' (Oh! Hey cloud…you awake?)

Cloud stretches 'yeah… why are you eating my cereal?'

Sephiroth waves his hand at Cloud 'don't be stingy! And you know what today is?'

Cloud groans 'don't remind me… I wont find anyone! So don't you dare do something stupid…'

Sephiroth rolls his eyes 'that is why fathers were created! And I received order that if you don't find anyone in time then I have to take you to a matchmaker…'

Cloud outraged 'what?! No way! I refuse!'

Sephiroth 'quit acting like a child. Just find someone in the dance!' Cloud sighs and goes upstairs and Sephiroth continued 'and I have something for you to wear at the dance. You are going to wear it at all cost… it even comes with a mask'

Cloud goes to his bedroom to find what his father was talking about

Aerith woke up early and made sure she did all her duties today so that she could go to the dance. Aerith was actually excited going because she was never allowed anywhere (she still isn't but you know…). She first went to go and serve breakfast to her stepfamily. Aerith went to Tifa's room

Aerith (with breakfast in her hand) 'it is time to wake up Tifa. Here is your breakfast…' Tifa woke up with a grin on her face and Aerith gave her breakfast to her. Aerith curious of what Tifa was grinning about

Tifa 'so I hear you are going to the dance…I hear its going to be a blast!' Aerith nodded and Tifa continued with a smile 'im going to wear this really pretty dress that is red with a red glittery mask and high heels. What are you going to wear? Im sure you have…something!' Aerith looked at her but then left to the next room. Aerith went to Rikku's room.

Aerith 'time to wake up Rikku… here is your meal' Rikku yawned and took her breakfast from Aerith.

Rikku teased 'you know you aren't going to the dance right? Heh. Besides no one would want to dance with you. Ha! That is joke! Mother said you cant go!' Aerith looked stunned and ran to her stepmother's room hoping that it wasn't true. Aerith burst through the door

Aerith pleading 'stepmother! Stepmother! Please don't tell me its true… that I cant go to the dance!'

Larxene smiled 'the girls told me about all the bad things you were doing and talking about me behind my back! So the proper punishment was to not let you go to the dance! So you must stay here and clean this WHOLE house from top to bottom! Even outside! I want it spotless! …You may go now' Aerith felt like she was going to cry but she didn't and she left to her room (attic) and cried in her pillow. After many hours of crying and losing all hope until her phone rang… it was Yuffie

**AUTHORS NOTE: GGGASSSPPPPP!!!! How cruel of Larxene! The savage nymph locked up the birdie for dinner!!! . -All of sudden Sophia is pinned to the wall by daggers and Larxene came in- Larxene… I didn't know you were here…**

**Larxene: don't call me savage you little brat or ill kill you!!**

**What?! Im not a brat! And you can't kill me cuz then the story can't go on! –Laughs- try it …**

**Larxene: don't try me!**

**-Rolls eyes- yeah…so help me my fans!! Please read and review!! ^_^**


	8. Chapter 6

Aerith wiped her tears and picked up the phone.

Aerith stuttered 'h-h-h-hello? Hic!'

Yuffie worried '_do you know what time it is?!_'

Aerith sighs 'im not going!'

Yuffie stunned '_what do you mean? Its already 10:30! The thing started hours ago!_'

Aerith 'like I cant! I was ordered to stay here and clean the house and outside! So I cant go Yuffie!'

Yuffie angered '_you aren't really going to listen to her are you? Come on!! Look im already outside so get out here!_'

Aerith shakes her head 'Stepmother will know!'

Yuffie sighs '_Aerith! I know she is the chaperone and all and your sisters are there… but you deserve to be happy!! Im your best friend!_'

Aerith sighs and gives in 'but I have to be back by 12! I know they come at that time at all parties! All right?'

Yuffie happy '_yay! All right come outside then!_'

Aerith hangs up the phone and she rushes outside to see Yuffie there waving. Yuffie had on a knee-high green dress and a green half mask with yellow sparkles around it.

Aerith 'yuffie!' she hugs Yuffie

Yuffie 'Aerith! Come on and lets go to that party!'

Aerith 'wait! I can't go looking like this! I don't have anything!'

Yuffie laughs 'I have something to tell you Aerith…it's a secret though!' she points her hand to Aerith and she MAGICALLY had on a dress. Aerith was stunned.

Aerith trying to make out the words 'h-how did you…? I mean… what?'

Yuffie laughs 'im your fairy godfriend! Im originally suppose to say mother but that name is too old for me! Yes… I have been watching you! And tonight is your night to shine! So lets go! But before that… here is your mask so that no one will know its you!' Aerith laughs and takes the mask

Aerith hugs Yuffie again 'thank you! You will always be my best friend!' yuffie smiles

Aerith's dress was white and poofybig and it was tight but not too tight on the top part. She has white high heels and small pink diamond earrings. Her hair was in a bun with a few curly hairs sticking out but she still had her pink bow on the back. Her mask was only half her face and white covered in white sparkles.

Aerith 'um…shall we go?' she laughs cuz she couldn't believe this was happening. Yuffie nodded and grabbed Aerith's hand and they teleported to the front of the school.

Yuffie going ahead of Aerith 'hope you find your prince charming of your dreams!'

Aerith 'w-wait for me!' she runs after her but Yuffie was long gone

Aerith entered through the doors and everyone in the school turned their attention to Aerith (no one knew it was her! Except Yuffie). Aerith stood still cuz she didn't know what to do. Cloud was force to wear a 'princely suit' that was black and his mask was black and covered half of his face. Cloud was being bored by the punchbowl by Leon until he noticed that everyone was looking at something so he turned his attention and saw her. Cloud froze but walked into the crowd to see her more clearly.

Leon shouting after him 'what are you doing? Cloud!'

Cloud kept walking until he met where Aerith was. Aerith didn't recognized Cloud but he had blazing blue eyes she looked into. Everyone was surprised cuz they look like a prince and princess

Cloud said uneasily 'hi… would you like to dance?' Aerith smiled and Cloud took her hand. They made their way down to the middle of the dance floor. Everyone just stood by the sidelines and watch them dance. They were all truly amazed and Tifa was crossing her arms trying to figure out who she was. They kept dancing for a lot of songs and somehow made it all the way outside. Eventually everyone went back to their business and started doing their dances. Cloud and Aerith sat down outside

Cloud 'who are you?' Aerith looked at him and Cloud took off his mask. Aerith was surprised that it was Cloud.

Aerith looked down 'no one… but I know who you are. Cloud Strife right?' she looked into his eyes and he stared back

Cloud 'you're not no one. Why do I feel like I know you?'

Aerith smiles 'maybe cuz you have met me'

Cloud smiles 'you make your self a total mystery but I think you look stunning' Aerith blushes red. Cloud was leaning toward her and slowly taking off her mask until the clock chimed. It was 12


	9. Chapter 7

Aerith stands up suddenly 'I got to go! Im sorry!' she was leaving but Cloud grabbed her hand

Cloud 'what? You can't leave… I don't even know your name. Please tell me who you are…' Aerith stares at him wanting to tell him but instead she took off her favorite pink ribbon and gave it to him

Aerith 'if you're smart enough then you will know who I am…When you do know then return that back to me!' she smiles and Cloud lets go of her hand and she leaves in a hurry to Yuffie. Until Tifa and Rikku stop her

Tifa looks at Aerith closely 'don't I know you? Oh and I love your earrings!' Aerith shakes her head

Rikku giggles 'yeah we do!! You look like…um… aw man! I totally forgot!'

Tifa rolls her eyes and stares at Aerith 'well… you cant keep your identity a secret forever. I will find out and do NOT go near Cloud again if you want to live…' Tifa and Rikku go to mother and they were leaving. Aerith panicked and she grabs Yuffie and they go outside and they transport to the house in Aerith's room. Yuffie points her hand toward Aerith and everything goes away and was back to her normal clothes except the earrings.

Yuffie laughs 'you can keep the earrings! It's a memory for you to remember this night! So how'd it go? What happen?!'

Aerith 'thank you! And so much happen…it felt like a dream…'

Aerith told her everything and Yuffie squealed in excitement

Aerith sighs 'oh…I didn't tell you something. Um… yesterday Cloud tries to kiss me but I wasn't sure' her face was red and Yuffie hugged her

Yuffie smiles 'he is so into you!'

Aerith embarrassed 'eh?! N-no! It was just in the moment!!'

Yuffie 'humph! Yeah right…I know about love and your story is clear as day! You should have told him who you were…'

Aerith shakes her head 'no! I didn't because we come from a different class (not classroom!!). He is popular and im just the opposite. There is no way and Tifa…gosh. She said she would kill me if I went near him!!' she digs her head in the pillow and Yuffie sighs

Yuffie pats Aerith's back 'you worry too much on what people think. Class! Come on…this is love! One chance of happiness! Who knows…you may get married and get it on!!'

Aerith 'yuffie!!!!!' they both hear the car and Yuffie disappears and Aerith pretends to sleep but actually slept. Tifa went to Aerith's room

Tifa 'humph… I guess she didn't go after all—whats this?' Tifa noticed a pair of pink diamond earrings on Aerith's ears. They were the exact same ones from the mystery girl. Tifa grew angry but calmed her self… she suddenly had a smile on her face you never wanted to see

Tifa whispers 'good night princess!' she laughs and leaves Aerith's room

Cloud had just entered home and Sephiroth was waiting for Cloud. But Cloud was in a daze

Sephiroth bonked Cloud's head 'hey day dreamer!'

Cloud rubs his head 'what was that for?'

Sephiroth smiles 'I never seen you like this Cloud… it's a new side of you. So who is the lucky girl?

Cloud sighs 'honestly… I don't know who she was. It was a masked party so I didn't know who she was but she gave me this.' Cloud tosses his father the pink ribbon and Sephiroth examines it

Sephiroth laughs 'she is giving you quite a chase huh? I have to figure it out who she is! Describe her for me!'

Cloud ruffles his hair 'um… she was shorter than me not too short but just right, green eyes and brown hair'

Sephiroth groans 'we will never find her! There are a million girls who look like that in your school! Why cant her eyes be red…that be easy. Tifa…'

Cloud rolls his eyes 'I don't like Tifa like that, only a friend to me. I know her from somewhere but I can't remember! Besides I think… im in love with this girl…'

Sephiroth smiles 'then don't give up. Find her.' Cloud nods and leaves off to his room

Sephiroth was calling the school 'hello? This is Cloud's father… I want you to bring me every girl (in seniors) who has brown hair and green eyes. Yes! All right thanks!' hangs up and smiles evilly

**AUTHORS NOTE: hey everyone? How is it so far? What is Sephiroth and Tifa planning? Hhhmmm…seems like a mystery! ~ Hehehe. Please Review! That would be nice! Lolz. Bye!!!~ Love you…not really. Just kidding. Guilty of charge??? Maybe! =3**


End file.
